The Negotiator
by Her Honour
Summary: They called her the negotiator, the striker of deals for her husband, Antonio Carriedo -leader of the Conquistadors Gang. And she never failed to get liquor from suppliers. AU!Prohibition Fem!Lovino Spamano LovinaxAntonio LovinaxSpain LovinaxPrussia if you squint.


They called her the negotiator. And she was great at deal-making as well as making alliances. She was Antonio's girl, but she always kept loyal to her idiot of a husband.

The deal this time was to make an alliance and get a certain German's cooperation with dealing liquor to the Conquistadors. Lovina decided to go in as a stripper, and she tried not to shudder as she shimmied into the outfit she first met Antonio in before he decided to marry her and save her from resorting to sell her body to support her and her sister.

She wore a small dress, apparently the theme tonight was Elizabethan era and she vaguely thought of how that British bastard, Arthur would be laughing at her current situation.

The show started and Lovina began a routine she was most famous for, and hoping to God she did not run into any old customers. Despite the fact she's been clean for a couple years now, she didn't need a break in character by running into someone who may interrupt her 'mission'. She spotted the Beilschmidt, his nearly white hair and pink eyes stood out in the crowd and she already hated his arrogant smile. She didn't like Germans much to begin with, but they were easier to put up with than the Irish or fellow Italian customers.

She made her way off stage after her song was done and made the albino think she obeyed his command to come and sit on his lap. He laughed loudly with his entourage, and she allowed him to kiss her neck, smack her thighs and ass, and then propose they go upstairs. She kept her usually sour demeanor under wraps, and her comments of how much he smelled like fucking rotten potatoes to herself.

Upstairs in a crappy room, Lovina could tell Gilbert –as he introduced himself- was already partially drunk as he stumbled to the bed and he twirled his finger, signaling her to do a dance.

She did, as she made small talk and eventually made her way to the German, straddling him as he felt her up.

"You're a damn fine woman, you know. I wish I could see more of you." He said huskily, pulling at her little outfit. Lovina laughed lightly and played along, flirting a little.

"You want to see more?" Her voice heavy with her Italian accent, and it was a contrast of how dainty and beautiful her voice was compared to Gilbert's deep and… rather forceful one.

"I'd need something first…" Lovina started, pouting a little and Gilbert looked at her in surprise.

"What do you need?" Lovina feigned thinking for a bit and finally smirked down, kissing him on the lips.

"Thousand cases of fine German beer." Lovina requested. Gilbert smiled down at her, but the Italian hated the way his eyes glittered with overconfidence. Like he was better than her just because she was the one half naked.

"I'll think about it." Gilbert smirked, probably feeling rather smart. But Lovina reached down, and slowly; teasingly started to pull the hem of her skirt up only to reveal a gun and before Gilbert could voice his protest and shock Lovina pulled it, cocked it and pressed the barrel into Gilbert's neck.

"Stupid bitch-"

"Ah…" Lovina smirked this time, and pressed closer and lightly kissed the German's cheek.

"I wasn't _fucking _asking you." Lovina snarled. Gilbert's pink eyes glittered slightly from fear this time and Lovina pursed her lips.

"Antonio Carriedo needs a thousand cases." Lovina said a little more reasonably this time. Gilbert hesitated a moment, before seemingly realizing he better make this deal and live with his brother's rage than die in a whorehouse.

"Fine. I'll take it to Ludwig." Lovina smiled and pulled the gun back into the holster on her thigh. She gave him a light kiss on the lips before getting up and strutting towards the door.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Quick thing from a RP and got this silly idea. Reviews are appreciated but I think this is is.


End file.
